Las lágrimas de Dolly (101 Dalmatian Street fanfic)
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Tras una discusión, Dolly sale de casa pero el tiempo pasa y no regresa, asi que Dylan decide buscarla, que es lo que afecta tanto a la siempre alegre dálmata? Podra su hermano ayudarla a salir de su estado de ánimo? (fanfic de Valle 101 Dalmatas/101 Dalmatian Street; imagen de portada elaborada por el artista JustSomePainter11, pueden checar su galeria en Deviantart)
1. Discusiones

_Saludos a todos, he decidido entrar a este interesante fandom de Calle 101 Dalmatas, y nada mejor que debutar con una historia elaborada con mi característico estilo personal, espero les guste._

_"__Calle 101 Dálmatas", propiedad de Passion Animation Studios y Atomic Cartoons, producida para Disney Channel UK, fanfic su servidor, imagen de la portada usada con autorización del artista JustSomePainter11, pueden encontrar su galería con el nombre de "__justsomepainter11" (una disculpa, ya saben que el tio Fanfiction no deja poner ligas, solo ingresen ese nombre de usuario en la barra de busqueda y listo! Vean sus trabajos, son muy buenos)_

_Que comience el viaje, será corto pero efectivo, disfrútenlo._

* * *

**CALLE 101 DALMATAS (FANFIC)**

**"****LAS LÁGRIMAS DE DOLLY"**

**Capítulo 1.- Discusiones**

La calle Dálmata, ubicada en la ciudad de Camden, Londres, parecía un calle común y corriente como cualquier otra….hasta cierto punto, ya que en la casa marcada con el número 101, se podía oír el acostumbrado ruido que los más de cien pequeños dálmatas provocaban. En su interior, se desataba el típico caos matutino que sucedía cada día. Un maremoto de manchas negras y blancas que corría toda la casa sin cesar, a duras penas controlado por el perro a cargo, Dylan. El hermano mayor hacia la limpieza del hogar, labor interminable por el perpetuo desorden que sus numerosos hermanos ocasionaban. Donde quiera que limpiaba, era rápidamente cubierto por otra capa de suciedad y polvo, así que era un ciclo que se repetía a cada momento del día. Aun así, había momentos en que Dylan lograba mantener limpio su hogar, algo que lo reconfortaba. Una vez que admiró la estancia limpia y ordenada, soltó por un momento su inseparable aspiradora, se quitó sus guantes plásticos y se dirigió a la cocina, deseoso de comer un pequeño bocadillo, además de tomar un breve y merecido descanso por los quehaceres realizados. Una vez que entró a la aún limpia cocina, se dirigió a una bolsa de croquetas, de la cual extrajo una y la masticó con total calma, disfrutando del improvisado receso, cuando algo llamó su atención: algunos gritos que parecía provenir del piso superior.

_-Pero que perros esta pasado ahí?_ –pensó el dálmata joven. Alzó su oreja para tratar de escuchar lo que sucedía, algo difícil tomando en cuenta el ruido que los demás canes producían, pero llego un momento en que se hizo un breve silencio, aprovechándolo para agudizar su oído y poner atención para escuchar lo que sucedía en el piso superior.

-Entiéndelo hija, por favor! –gritaba Doug, el dálmata adulto, padre de los demás cachorros.

-NO! DIJE QUE NO Y PUNTO! DÉJAME SOLA!- gritó una voz femenina. Luego se oyeron pisadas que descendían de la escalera y luego el sonido de una puerta azotándose con fuerza.

_-Acaso…..esa era…Dolly? Que habrá pasado?_ –pensó Dylan. Su curiosidad lo hizo asomarse y vio al viejo dálmata bajando lentamente las escaleras y suspirando apesadumbrado.

-Doug, ocurre algo? –preguntó Dylan con consternación, tomando por sorpresa al can adulto.

-Dylan! Pues…..no….bueno…veras…solo fue…solo fue una ligera discusión…..entre padre e hija, es todo –dijo el perro adulto, tratando de no mostrarse nervioso.

-Seguro? Eso sonó bastante severo, recuerdo a Dolly molesta cuando fue el malentendido del regalo de mamá, pero esto…se oyó mucho peor, seguro que todo está bien?

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes, ya se le pasará, mientras tanto, iré a descansar un poco a mi habitación, por cierto, podrías verificar que nadie me interrumpa, hijo?

-Errr, si está bien Doug, descansa, yo cuidare a los cachorros– dijo el joven dálmata. Doug esbozo una leve sonrisa y subió con cansancio las escaleras para después encerrarse en la habitación principal. Dylan decidió regresar a su rutinaria limpieza, esta vez algo entristecido por la ligera discusión que había oído, pues era poco común ver que Dolly peleara con su padre.

* * *

Pasaron algunas horas en que Dylan apenas logró mantener a los cachorros tranquilos, dividiéndose entre cuidar a los pequeños y ver que los medianos no se metieran en problemas. Al ser uno de los perros mayores, sabía algunos trucos para mantener a sus hermanos entretenidos, así que procuró algunas actividades que serían útiles. Llevó a los cachorros al patio trasero de la casa, dejando a algunos brincar en el trampolín, mientras otros jugaban con algunos de los cientos de juguetes masticables del armario, previamente lavados y desinfectados. Sus hermanos medianos estaban más entretenidos en sus actividades más particulares, por lo que eso no le causaba mayor problema, excepto con Dawkings que siempre hacia experimentos peligrosos en el interior de la casa; Diesel, que podía excavar hasta lugares inimaginables, los Dimitris, quienes eran de los más traviesos y gustaban de jugar bromas pesadas a los demás o Dorothy, quien a pesar de ser una cachorrra bebé, se las ingeniaba para meterse en toda clase de problemas. Aun así, el ambiente estaba relativamente tranquilo, así que aprovechó un momento para sentarse en el patio, mirando al resto de sus hermanos jugar.

_-Ha sido una tarde agotadora, si tan solo Dolly estuviera aquí para_….-interrumpió su pensamiento cuando se percató de una cosa. Su juguetona hermana no había regresado aún. Sabía que aunque le gustaba pasar tiempo aprendiendo nuevas acrobacias con su patineta o pasar el día con sus amigas, no se perdía la oportunidad de jugar y convivir con sus hermanos, después de todo, era ella admirada por los cachorros por su carácter alegre y extrovertido, así que su ausencia comenzaba a preocupar a su hermano. De pronto, vio que uno de los cachorros se acercó a él, era el pequeño Delgado, quien miraba a Dylan con cierta expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-Oye Dylan, sabes si Dolly va a regresar pronto? Dijo que me iba a ayudar el día de hoy con algunas maniobras pero no ha regresado, incluso lave y aceité mis ruedas.

-Yo…no lo sé Delgado, hace cuanto que ella se fue?

-Ya deben de ser más de tres horas.

_-TRES HORAS? DOLLY NUNCA SE TARDA TANTO! EN ESPECIAL CUANDO TIENE COMPROMISOS CON ALGUNO DE LOS CACHORROS!_ –pensó Dylan. Miró al cachorro en silla de ruedas, oculto su temor y trató de tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes, tal vez se atrasó, sabes que cuando se divierte pierde la noción del tiempo, pero no debe de tardar en regresar, ya casi es la hora de la comida, seguro volverá a tiempo.

Delgado se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a donde estaban los otros cachorros para jugar con ellos. Dylan se levantó y se dirigió a Dawkings, que estaba llegando al patio.

-Dawkings, te quedas a cargo! Iré a buscar a Dolly!- murmuró Dylan. El inteligente cachorro asintió con la cabeza, mientras Dylan abría la puerta principal y se lanzaba hacia la calle principal. No era alguien a quien le gustara dejar a sus hermanos solos, pero presentía que algo no estaba bien, sobre todo tras recordar el tono de la discusión entre Dolly y Doug, así que respiró hondo, se armó de valor y salió con el objetivo de encontrar a su hermana.


	2. Desahogo

_Saludos a todos, me agrada saber que les haya gustadao el primer capitulo de esta obra, iremos al segundo, que seara un poco mas largo pero mas sustancioso, y el preludio al último capitulo, el cual espero llegue en un mes, sin mas que decir, continuamos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2.- Desahogo**

Durante varias horas, Dylan recorrió todos los lugares que su hermana solía frecuentar: el parque de la ciudad, la pista de skateboarding, las tiendas de patinetas, el basurero donde consiguió el colchón polvoriento, incluso pasó cerca del callejón donde hacían batallas de recitales y rimas, pero por más que buscó, nadie pudo darle señales de Dolly, algo que comenzó a preocuparlo aún más de lo usual, pues sabía que ella no era alguien que se apartara de sus pasatiempos o sus hermanos…..a menos que fuera en contra de su voluntad.

_-Ni Roxy ni Snowball ni Hanzel la han visto, que extraño, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Solo me queda un lugar por buscar, si no está con ellos, no sé dónde pueda estar._

El can corrió a toda velocidad, en dirección hacia el único lugar que le faltaba por revisar: el puente cercano al canal. Sabía que aún quedaba alguien a quién podía preguntarle por su hermana: Fergus el zorro. Era su última esperanza, si él no sabía su paradero, nadie más lo sabría, y no quería preocupar a sus padres con la noticia de la desaparición de Dolly. Conforme avanzaba, sintió como una ligera llovizna comenzó a mojar su pelaje, pero no le tomó importancia, su objetivo era el canal. Unos momentos después, Dylan llego a su destino, y al llegar vio que la pandilla completa estaba reunida: Fergus, Sid la ardilla y Big Fee, la rata. Los tres estaban sentados bajo el puente, charlando mientras se refugiaban de la lluvia.

-Hey chicos, miren! Es "D-Dog"! Que haces por aquí, amigo? Quieres unirte a la "Pandilla del Canal" otra vez para alguna gloriosa aventura? -pregunto el zorro sonriendo

-Fergus…que bueno…que te veo….has visto a mi…..hermana? –pregunto Dylan, jadeando por el cansancio, mientras se sacudía para secar su pelaje y recuperaba el aliento.

-Define cual de todas, amigo, te sobran bastantes y es difícil saber de cual hablas –dijo Fergus riendo y guiñando el ojo a sus amigos, quienes rieron con la broma de su amigo.

-Vamos, esto es serio! Es obvio que estoy preguntando por Dolly, la has visto?

-Pues no creo…..hemos estado aquí y no hemos visto a nadie, ustedes vieron algo? –dijo el zorro, dirigiéndose a sus dos cómplices.

-No hemos visto a nadie –dijo la rata mientras devoraba una manzana a medio comer.

-Así es, no sabemos dondé está, y si lo supiéramos, no te diríamos que está en nuestro refugio secreto –dijo Sid. Fergus y Big Fee solo atinaron a darse una sonora palmada en la cara.

-Tenías que abrir tu bocota, se supone que es un secreto, cerebro de nuez! –grito Fergus.

-Un refugio secreto, donde se encuentra? –dijo Dylan contrariado por esa respuesta.

-Mira Dylan…no puedo decírtelo, le prometí que nadie sabría de ese lugar.

-Por favor Fergus, se ha portado muy extraña y me preocupa, te lo imploro- dijo Dylan suplicante y con una mirada de perro regañado. Tras unos instantes, el zorro suspiró y habló.

-*Suspiro* Esta bien, te llevaré, pero recuerda, yo no te dije nada sobre ese lugar.

El zorro se levantó, llevando al dálmata a una parte alejada del canal, justo hacia una pesada y oxidada puerta de metal con un letrero que decía "Sistema de drenaje de Candem", la cual abrió sin problema. Dylan se asomó un poco a su interior, viendo solo oscuridad. Un fétido olor golpeó su nariz, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos con una sensación de nauseas.

-GUACALA, QUE ASCO! No me digas que Dolly está ahí dentro? –preguntó Dylan asqueado.

-Solo sigue de frente, hasta el fondo y después a la izquierda, ahí la encontraras –dijo Fergus. Dylan respiró hondo, armándose de valor, y entró. Una vez dentro, el zorro cerró la puerta, dejando al dálmata en la oscuridad. Comenzó a avanzar a tientas, esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la negrura del lugar. Avanzó con paso vacilante, lento pero decidido, hasta que pudo ver al fondo del tenebroso pasillo la parpadeante y débil luz de un foco. Decidió continuar su camino, tratando de distraer su mente para no pensar en todo lo que lo rodeaba: viejas telarañas, moho acumulado en las paredes, un constante olor a humedad y excrementos, oxidadas tuberías que expulsaban vapor, un piso desagradablemente húmedo, cosas que el perro amante del orden y la limpieza solo vería en sus peores pesadillas.

_-Genial, no pudieron conseguir un escondite más pulcro? El olor es horrendo, este lugar es totalmente insalubre, está lleno de humedad, telarañas y moho, no saben lo peligroso que es respirar todo esto? Espero encontrar a Dolly para que salgamos lo antes posible de esta…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido lastimero, un horrible llanto que lo hizo sobresaltar de miedo, incluso se detuvo un momento hasta volver a recobrar la confianza para avanzar. Conforme se acercaba al final del pasillo, el sonido se volvía más fuerte y más claro. Logró llegar al final del corredor, mirando el único foco cuya luz rompía la perpetua oscuridad del lugar. Se detuvo un momento y a su izquierda vio otra puerta metálica, esta vez con un letrero del que apenas podía leerse "Mantenimiento". Notó que detrás de esa puerta se podía oír el llanto que escuchó antes. El miedo lo hacía titubear, no sabía si seguir o regresar a su acogedora casa, pero era mayor el deseo por encontrar a su hermana, así que respiró profundo, tragó saliva y sujetó la manija de la puerta, nervioso por lo que encontraría detrás.

-Bien, aquí vamos, solo espero que adentro no haya un fantasma o alguna otra cosa asquerosa– dijo Dylan. Giró la manija y lentamente entró a la habitación, a la cual le pudo echar un vistazo. Era una pequeña oficina, tal vez usada antes para almacenar refacciones del sistema de drenaje, pero ahora parecía que llevaba abandonada mucho tiempo. La pintura de las paredes estaba carcomida por la humedad, había algunas cajas de cartón llenas de moho arrumbadas en una esquina, una mesa metálica estaba pegada a una esquina donde una pequeña lámpara le arrebataba un poco de oscuridad al cuarto, lo cual no lo hacía menos tétrico. Por último, había un enorme sofá pegado a un muro, el cual se veía algo desvencijado pero aun utilizable, y en ese sofá pudo ver la fuente de dónde provenía ese llanto. Era Dolly, quien sollozaba con los ojos cerrados, mientras sostenía un objeto entre sus patas.

_-Acaso ese es…si! es su hueso de goma favorito! Lo recuerdo cuando llegó con Doug y los otros cachorros a vivir con nosotros. Nunca se despegaba de ese juguete, incluso una vez me gritó por trata de quitárselo, pero después deje de verlo, pensé que lo había perdido-_ pensó el dálmata. La escena era bastante deprimente, sabía que Dolly era una cachorra que siempre estaba alegre y llena de vida, pero en ese momento era totalmente diferente, estaba triste e indefensa, no era la cachorra que conocía, mostrando que tenía un lado vulnerable que no quería enseñarle a nadie, incluso a su propia familia. Comenzó a avanzar lentamente hasta que quedo casi frente a ella. De pronto, Dolly comenzó a olfatear el ambiente y abrió sus ojos. Al notar la presencia de su hermano, se sobresaltó, abrazando con más fuerza su juguete masticable y retrayéndose lo más posible en el viejo sofá.

-DYLAN! QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI!? –pregunto entre asustada y molesta la dálmata.

-Lo…..lo siento….pero yo…..estaba preocupado por ti… al oírte discutir con Doug, pensé que habías huido de casa, por eso te he buscado toda la tarde.

-Y como llegaste aquí? Sabía que no podía confiar en Fergus! –dijo malhumorada-. Está bien búrlate, ve y cuéntales a todos que viste a la gran Dolly llorar como una cachorrita indefensa, es a lo que viniste, no es cierto?

-QUE? NOOO! No voy a burlarme de ti, es en serio, pero si veo que algo te afecta, vamos, dime que es, somos hermanos, puedo ayudarte.

-No creo que puedas ayudarme, no tienes idea de cómo me siento –dijo Dolly con melancolía.

-No lo entenderé si no me dices, vamos, puedes confiar en mí –dijo el dálmata. Dolly miró a su hermano por un momento, sin saber si hablar con él, pero al final, decidió tomarle la palabra.

-Bueno *suspiro* supongo que no estaría mal contarle a alguien de esto, después de todo, ya me canse de llorar sola. Veras….la razón por la que discutí con papá...fue por mi madre.

-Por mamá? Que paso con ella, Acaso ustedes volvieron a pelear?

-No hablo de Delilah tonto, estoy hablando de…de….mi verdadera madre…Diane.

Dylan se mostró asombrado. Nunca le había preguntado nada a Dolly acerca de su pasado, así que sería la primera vez que ella le compartiría algo tan íntimo como su vida antes de llegar a vivir con ellos, algo que merecía ser tratado con el debido respeto.

-Ya veo, te refieres a tu verdadera madre, pensé que ella…..había muerto.

-No, esa fue la segunda, Denisse. Diane fue la primera pareja que tuvo papá, él estaba muy enamorado de ella, se juntaron y fue que nos tuvo a mí y a Dante, pero las cosas no funcionaron al principio y ella nos dejó. Tiempo después, Doug conoció a Denisse, pero era primeriza y murió al dar a luz a Da Vinci. Al poco tiempo, Diane volvió a entrar en nuestra vida, pero a decir verdad, no era algo que nos gustara.

-Porque dices eso? –preguntó Dylan intrigado.

-La verdad, nunca nos llevamos bien con ella…...a decir verdad, yo no me llevo bien con ella, el trato que nos daba no era bueno, de hecho….ella nunca nos quiso, nos gritaba, nos humillaba, incluso…..llego a golpearme en más de una ocasión –dijo la cachorra con la mirada empañada. Dylan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, una etapa del pasado que Dolly parecía no querer recordar y le resultaba duro volver a contar sobre ella.

-Pero, como es posible eso?

-No todas las perras son amables con sus cachorros, entiéndelo, no todas son como Delilah, otras son…crueles. Ella era una modelo canina, hacia cosas similares a las Triple D, pero cuando conoció a papá, quedo preñada de mí y de Dante. Eso interrumpió su carrera, algo que se aseguró de recordarnos a cada momento. Su comportamiento era muy similar al de Clarissa, y fue peor cuando regresó tras el fallecimiento de Denise. Antes nos trataba con indiferencia, pero después nos trató con desprecio. Todos recibimos sus insultos, su odio, su frustración. A mí me prohibía correr, gritar o jugar en su presencia, quería que estuviera quieta todo el tiempo; a Dante lo insultaba, diciéndole que no era su hijo por el color de su pelaje, eso le afectó mucho y provocó que se volviera tan introvertido y catastrofista. A Da Vinci le afectó mucho la muerte de su madre, y la única forma en que podía lidiar con su pérdida fue a través de su arte, pero eso también le trajo problemas con Diane, en especial cuando la veía pintando las paredes. Un día, Da Vinci se dejó llevar y pintó toda una pared, era un cuadro hermoso, lleno de colores y formas, casi psicodélico, pero Diane llegó y cuando estaba a punto de darse cuenta de la imagen, así que me eche la culpa, diciéndole que yo lo había hecho.. Aún recuerdo como me abofeteo, diciéndome que era una cachorra desobediente por hacer eso, me dolieron mucho sus golpes e insultos, pero preferí eso a dejarla que lastimara a mí hermana. Da Vinci me estuvo consolando toda esa noche, al igual que Dante, y eso nos unió mucho como hermanos.

-Vaya, eso…..eso fue muy duro, lamento escuchar eso Dolly –dijo Dylan con la voz quebrada.

-Sí, no fue una época agradable para nadie, ni siquiera para papá, a quien también trataba mal. Lo insultaba y humillaba, nunca le daba gusto en nada, pero él comenzó a darse cuenta de cómo era realmente, así como de la forma en que nos trataba. Un día llegó temprano del trabajo y justamente le tocó presenciar cómo me abofeteaba por haber usado mi patineta en la casa. Recuerdo que Da Vinci le suplicaba que se detuviera y Dante solo estaba sentado en una esquina llorando. Fue a partir de ese día que Doug conoció a la verdadera Diane. No toleró ver que nos maltratara, así que la echó de la casa, jamás lo había visto tan molesto antes, y ua vez que ella se fue, nos abrazó y nos pidió perdón. Nos mantuvimos solo nosotros tres por un tiempo. Después llegaron mis otros hermanos, producto de otros encuentros casuales que tuvo papá con otras hembras, pero no volvió a involucrarse con ninguna otra, así que permanecimos sin una madre. Afortunadamente, en ese tiempo conoció a una nueva hembra, a Delilah, y fue que decidió que nos mudarnos de Estados Unidos a Londres. Sabíamos que era un gran paso, pero accedimos, y tras un largo viaje, llegamos aquí a Candem. Pensamos que sería igual y llegamos a desconfiar un poco de ella, pero al ver la forma en que ustedes nos recibieron y como nos trataron, realmente nos sentimos felices en poder estar en un lugar donde podíamos ser nosotros mismos, un lugar que al fin podríamos llamar hogar. Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, sentí un profundo alivio, y sobre todo, me sentí feliz de que Da Vinci y Dante tuvieran también una madre amorosa y cariñosa, así como una familia donde nos quisieran.

Cuando acabó de hablar, los ojos de Dolly estaban empapados de lágrimas, al igual que Dylan, quien restregó sus ojos con sus patas para secarse las lágrimas que caían de su rostro.

-Guau, esa….es una hermosa historia Dolly, jamás *sniff sniff* jamás pensé que ustedes hubieran sufrido tanto, se ve….que ustedes tuvieron un pasado muy traumático *sniff sniff*.

-Así es, por eso cuando me siento mal, vengo a este lugar para desahogarme, no quiero mostrarme débil y vulnerable frente a los demás cachorros, en especial ante Da Vinci y Dante, no quiero preocuparlos, ya sufrieron bastante como para que vuelvan a sufrir por mi culpa.

-Entiendo eso, pero…..entonces….porque discutieron tú y Doug?

Dolly no respondió de inmediato, en lugar de eso, abrazó con más fuerza su hueso, con su mirada fija en una pared, luego respiró hondo, preparándose para responder la interrogante.

-Porque….*suspiro* porque fue el cumpleaños de Diane y me pidió que la saludara por videoconferencia. Siempre le manda mensajes, ya sea en su cumpleaños o en Navidad, pero ella nunca los contesta. No sé por qué quiere seguir en contacto con ella, después de la forma en que nos trató, me parece absurdo que aún siga dirigiéndole la palabra a esa miserable.

-Bueno, tal vez porque ella es tu madre, aun pese a todo lo ocurrido, lo sigue siendo.

-Tal vez sea así, pero yo no la considero mi madre, nunca nos trató bien, así que no veo porque molestarme en hablar con ella, su cumpleaños no es algo importante para mí.

-Es un buen punto, aunque no puedo opinar mucho en ese tema, mamá siempre ha sido cariñosa con nosotros, si fuera distinto, la verdad no sé qué haría si estuviera en tu situación, pero tal vez deberías considerar que no es importante para ti, pero si lo es para Doug.

La dálmata no respondió, limitándose nuevamente a abrazar su hueso de goma. Estuvo en silencio por algunos minutos, como si meditara lo dicho por su hermano.

-*Suspiro* Es que…yo no lo entiendo, papá es alguien muy bueno, dedicado a su familia, nos quiere a todos, pero a veces…...es algo testarudo e inocente…..no puedo creer que la siga queriendo, aunque ahora tenga a Delilah, sigo sin comprender por qué aun quiere contactarla.

-Son cosas de adultos, no seas tan severa con él, Doug tendrá sus razones para hacerlo, tal vez debes de tratar de comprenderlo a él, no a ella.

-Tal vez….tal vez…..puede que yo….haya exagerado un poco, es que….no la soporto.

-Entonces no lo hagas por ella, hazlo por él, sabes que él te quiere, pero debes de apoyarlo más, que se sienta que también lo quieres y lo comprendes.

Dolly permaneció en silencio, meditando las palabras de su hermano. Con su pata limpió las lágrimas que aun corrían por su rostro y soltó su hueso de goma.

-Creo que….tienes razón, he sido algo severa con él, voy a enmendar esto, gracias Dylan, por escucharme….y no burlarte.

-Soy tu hermano, estamos para apoyarnos, en las buenas y en las malas –dijo Dylan sonriendo. Dolly bajó del sofá y abrazo con fuerza a su hermano, quien le correspondió abrazándola también. Ambos canes se sentían mejor, uno por encontrar a su hermana y la otra por haberse desahogado de tantas cosas que guardaba en su interior. Permanecieron así por un rato, hasta que Dylan decidió interrumpir el momento.

-No quiero ser grosero, pero creo que debemos irnos.

-Está bien, vamos a casa, solo prométeme que no le dirás a nadie de sobre lo que pasó, entendiste? Sino les contare de cuando practicabas besar a Portia con una calabaza.

-Descuida hermana, no diré nada, palabra de dálmata astronauta.

Dolly sonrió y miró divertida a su hermano. Ambos intercambiaron algunas risas y salieron del refugio, notando que ya casi anochecía. Tras un rato de andar bajo la lluvia, los dos dálmatas llegaron a su casa, tiempo suficiente para que no se notara en ambos que había llorado. Fueron recibidos por una avalancha de pelaje blanco y negro que los derribó tan pronto entraron.

-Hola chicos, también los extrañe –dijo Dolly, tratando de incorporarse. Una vez levantada, oyó un ruido de ruedas y vio que Delgado se le acercó.

-Dolly, olvidaste que íbamos a practicar maniobras hoy? –dijo el pequeño dálmata discapacitado. La hermana mayor lo miró con ojos de ternura y acarició la cabeza del pequeño.

-Lo lamento Delgado, tuve algunos imprevistos, pero te prometo que mañana iremos sin falta, estoy ansiosa por ver cómo has practicado todo lo que te enseñe.

-Claro que si hermana! –dijo con alegría Delgado y salió corriendo en dirección hacia sus otros hermanos. En eso, Dylan vio que Doug bajaba las escaleras, así que le hizo una seña a Dolly.

-Creo que es el momento perfecto, hermana, ve con él, yo iré a ver a los cachorros –susurró Dylan. Dolly subió las escaleras y vio a su padre quien estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación.

-Hola…papá –dijo Dolly tímidamente.

-Hija, donde estabas? Me tenías preocupado- dijo Doug aliviado. La dálmata se acercó y sin decir nada abrazó a su padre con fuerza. El can adulto la rodeó con sus enormes brazos, conmovido por el gesto de la cachorra.

-Lamento como me porte hace rato, es solo que….sabes que no me gusta hablar de "ella".

-No te preocupes amor, lo entiendo, la verdad, creo que yo también me dejo llevar por eso y trato de que te lleves bien con ella, pero sé que es algo difícil y no puedo obligarte a ti y a tus hermanos, descuida, ya le mande un mensaje, no tienes que hacerlo si tu no quieres.

-Gracias papá, eres el mejor –dijo Dolly, abrazando con más fuerza a Doug, apoyando su cara en el pelaje de su padre para no dejar que se vieran las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

-Tú también hija, ahora vayamos todos a dormir, tengo mucho sueño y me toca madrugar para trabajar, tu madre no llegara hasta mañana que termine su guardia.

-Está bien papá, que descanses –dijo Dolly. Le dio un lengüetazo a Doug en su mejilla y bajó por las escaleras, encontrándose a Dylan, quien disimuladamente la esperaba.

-Parece que las cosas se resolvieron bien entre ustedes dos.

-Sí, eso parece, gracias por apoyarme, hermano.

-De nada, para eso estamos los hermanos –dijo Dylan, guiñando un ojo a Dolly, quien le dio un leve codazo al can y luego lo abrazó del cuello. Ambos canes se dirigieron a la habitación donde duermen con el resto de los cachorros y se prepararon para dormir, mientras Doug se dirigió a la habitación principal, la cual compartía con Delilah, quien estaba trabajando en el turno nocturno del hospital. Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de la laptop que tenían en un rincón de la habitación. Se acercó a la pantalla y vio un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada, el cual decía "Mensaje nuevo de Diane"

_-Qué extraño, es un mensaje de ella, nunca responde mis correos, en fin, mañana lo revisare con más calma *bostezo* me muero de sueño –_pensó Doug. Se acostó en una de las maletas que usaban como cama, quedando dormido casi de inmediato. De igual forma, Dylan y Dolly se quedaron dormidos, uno junto al otro, tranquilamente rodeados por sus numerosos hermanos, ambos disfrutando de la compañía de su gigantesca pero siempre unida familia.


	3. Disputa inesperada

**Capítulo 3: Disputa inesperada**

Transcurrieron tres días desde la plática entre Dylan y Dolly, y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad en la Calle Dálmata. La cachorra había retomado su acostumbrada actitud alegre y divertida. Por su parte, su hermano cumplió su parte del trato de no contar nada de lo que discutieron ese día, así que ambos se dedicaron a continuar con sus actividades cotidianas, en ese caso cuidar a sus numerosos hermanos mientras Delilah dormía plácidamente en su habitación tras una dura jornada de trabajo en el hospital. Dylan trataba de controlar la situación, al mismo tiempo que su hermana reía al ver como su hermano era rebasado por el numeroso tumulto de cachorros que brincaban y ladraban sin control.

-Cachorros, guarden silencio! Mamá está tratando de dormir –dijo Dylan, buscando controlar a la bulliciosa turba monocromática.

-Tal vez se calmarían más si los sacamos al patio –sugirió Dolly sonriendo.

-Tal vez…..pero mira, está lloviendo a cantaros! –dijo el can, señalando la ventana.

-Vamos, es solo un poco de agua, no exageres.

-No exagero, pero soy yo quien termina limpiando todo el desastre que provocan: agua, lodo, agua con lodo, lodo con agua, y acabo de pasar la aspiradora.

-Está bien, está bien, no seas tan dramático, jugaremos en la lluvia y volveremos a entrar cuando se sequen, te parece bien?

-Está loca? Piensa en todas las enfermedades que podrían contraer: resfriado, moquillo…

-*Suspiro* nadie te da gusto, verdad?- dijo Dolly con desesperación. Mientras discutían, oyeron que la puerta principal se abría, y vieron entrar a Doug, quien regresaba de una noche de trabajo en la estación de bomberos. Los dos hermanos decidieron saludar al dálmata adulto.

-Hola papá! –dijo Dolly.

-Hola Doug!–dijo Dylan.

-Hola chicos, donde están mis adorables cachorritos? Vengan con su viejo a darle un enoooorme abrazo! –dijo Doug. Inmediatamente, una cascada de manchas blancas y negras cubrió al dálmata adulto, quedando sepultado bajo la bulliciosa montaña de cachorros.

-ABRAZO, ABRAZO, ABRAZO! –gritaban sin cesar al escuchar la palabra detonante.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA! Cuanto amo a mi pila de cachorros! Los quiero a todos! –dijo Doug deleitado por el abrazo grupal. Tras un rato de convivir con sus hijos, el dálmata adulto se levantó para saludar a sus dos hijos mayores.

-Hola hijos! –dijo con Doug con cansancio, pero feliz.

-Hola papá! –dijeron Dolly y Dylan al unísono.

-*Bostezo* Tuve una noche bastante pesada *bostezo* donde está su madre?

-Llegó hace un par de horas, pero ya se encuentra dormida –dijo Dylan.

-Entiendo *bostezo*, creo que hare lo mismo, necesito de un buen descanso, será un día…...

Doug vio interrumpido su discurso cuando oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Usualmente nadie se acercaba al hogar de la familia dálmata, con muy contadas excepciones, ya fuera el cartero, algún mensajero o los amigos cercanos a la numerosa familia canina, y menos cuando ya estaba por anochecer, así que resultaba una peculiar sorpresa que alguien acudiera a tocar a su puerta.

-Qué extraño, quien será? Preguntó Dylan. Dolly iba a responder, pero algo en su interior hizo que permaneciera inmóvil, una sensación de molestia la recorrió por todo su cuerpo.

_-Por qué me siento así? _–pensó Dolly –_No me sentía así desde…desde que era una cachorra_.

-Iré a ver quién es –dijo Doug. Se acercó al escáner, pasando su pata por el lector, liberando el seguro. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver una figura canina: una dálmata alta, muy glamorosa, vistiendo, brazaletes dorados, aretes con perlas, un frondoso peinado y un collar negro con diamantes, rematado con una placa dorada con el nombre "Dianne" grabado en letras cursivas. Su pelaje era blanco y bien cuidado, con apenas algunas manchas blancas, aunque en su rostro se podían divisar algunas leves arrugas, producto de la edad, lo cual no disminuía su belleza ni su presencia. Todos miraron asombrados a la visitante, pero cuatro dálmatas la miraban de forma distinta, empezando con Doug, quien se quedó momentáneamente sin habla.

-Di…..Di….Dianne…pero…pero que estás haciendo aquí!? –exclamó Doug totalmente impactado. Como respuesta, el can recibió una fría e indiferente mirada de la visitante.

-Hola Doug, sorprendido de verme? Puedo deducir por tu expresión que no revisaste mi mensaje, cierto? –dijo Dianne con molestia.

-Men….men…...mensaje? De qué mensaje hablas? –dijo Doug nervioso.

-*Gruñido* Como siempre, eres un perro distraído, me imaginaba que algo así pasaría, no pierdes la cabeza porque la tienes pegada a tu cuello- dijo Dianne en tono burlón-. Te mande un correo hace un par de días para avisarte que vendría de visita. Tuve compromisos de trabajo que me trajeron a esta ciudad tan aburrida y triste, así que decidí aprovechar para ver a mi "querido" esposo. Acaso no vas a invitarme a entrar?

-Oh….perdón…..por….por supuesto….pasa, pasa, bienvenida a nuestro acogedor hogar! –dijo Doug nervioso. La petulante dálmata entró, recorriendo la casa con la mirada, con una evidente expresión de desprecio en su rostro.

-Así que esta es la pocilga donde vives ahora, no me extrañaría, es un lugar igual de triste y aburrido como tú –dijo Dianne despectivamente.

-Por favor, no empecemos a pelear aquí frente a mis hijos –dijo Doug, señalando al numeroso contingente de cachorros que estaban observándolos con atención.

-Veo que no perdiste el tiempo desde que me dejaste, por cierto, donde están Dolly y los "otros", por qué no les dices que vengan a saludarme?

-Está bien, dame un momento para llamarlos. DOLLY, DANTE, DA VINCI! VENGAN A SALUDAR A DIANNE! –gritó Doug. Sin embargo, los tres canes no acudieron al llamado, incluso parecía que se habían escondido, por lo que procedió a buscarlos.

-Iré por ellos, discúlpame un momento –dijo Doug. Olfateo el rastro de Dolly, Dante y Da Vinci y corrió para buscarlos. Por su parte, Dianne permaneció en su lugar, limitandose a recorrer la casa con la mirada. Dylan y el resto de sus hermanos veían con curiosidad a la sofisticada dálmata, aunque había un incómodo silencio en el ambiente, así que Dylan se aventuró para tratar de "romper el hielo" con la visitante.

-Disculpe, entonces usted es la primera pareja de Doug?- preguntó Dylan con inocencia, a lo cual recibió una fría e indiferente mirada de Dianne.

-Así es, que quieres cachorro? –dijo con severidad.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Dylan, solo trato de mantener una simple y educada…

-Ahórrate tus palabras, no vine a conversar, solo vine para resolver un asunto e irme de aquí –dijo la dálmata. Dylan no supo cómo responder a eso, cuando sintió que alguien trepaba por su cabeza. Eran las "Triple D", las trillizas actrices, quienes miraban efusivamente a la visitante.

-Oiga, nosotros la conocemos! –dijo Dallas.

-SÍ! Usted es la famosa Dianne! –dijo Deja Vú.

-La gran modelo canina de talla mundial! –dijo Destiny.

-AQUÍ, EN NUESTRA SALA! GUAAAAAUUUUUU! –gritaron las trillizas al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya, al menos alguien me reconoce por mis méritos, así es, esa soy yo.

-Claro que te conocemos, eres asombrosa! Queremos ser como tu cuando seamos grandes!

-*Bostezo* Quienes son ustedes? -dijo Dianne de forma petulante.

-No…no nos conoces? Somos colegas de actuación! –dijo Deja Vú consternada.

-Somos del anuncio de "Jump Jump Pizza"!

-Y de "Woof, fragancia para el hombre audaz"!

-Y de "Poder Proteínico para Cachorros"! Ahí peleamos con tres rudos luchadores!

La adulta miro con indiferencia a las entusiasmadas cachorras, manteniéndose en silencio, hasta que de pronto volvió a mirarlas y luego habló.

-Ah, ya las recuerdo, ustedes son las que aparecen en esos mediocres comerciales? Por favor, no se comparen conmigo, yo soy una modelo de talla internacional, conocida en el circuito de la alta joyería canina, no salgo en anuncios de productos de rebaja para supermercado o comida chatarra, así que dejen de importunarme y aléjense de mi vista!

Ante esa respuesta tan cruel, las "Triple D" enmudecieron y se alejaron sollozando. Al ver a sus hermanas tan entristecidas, Dylan se armó de valor y confrontó a la pedante dálmata.

-Oiga, ellas no le han hecho nada malo, no tiene por qué hablarles en ese tono, eso es muy…

-Escucha mocoso! No vine aquí para conversar ni hacer amistad con ustedes, solo vine aquí para resolver un asunto pendiente con Doug, así que no te acerques! –dijo tajantemente Dianne, con una expresión de enfado y mostrando sus dientes, algo que intimidó al cachorro.

_-Rayos! Dolly tenia razón, es igual de pedante y grosera que Clarissa, que los demorara tanto?_ –pensó Dylan. Decidió alejarse de la visitante y se acercó para consolar a las trillizas quienes lloraban inconsolablemente por las palabras dichas por la petulante dálmata, esperando que la inesperada visita concluyera pronto.

* * *

Doug siguió el rastro de Dolly, el cual lo llevó a la habitación principal de la casa que ocupaban todos los cachorros para dormir. Miró hacía un rincón, y vio a sus tres hijos, ocultándose en las sombras. Dante abrazaba a Da Vinci, mientras Dolly los observaba y trataba de consolarlos.

-Tranquilos chicos, todo estará bien –susurraba Dolly, con una expresión de preocupación.

-Que quiere esa bruja aquí? Como nos encontró? No ha hecho bastante con fastidiarnos y ahora nos sigue hasta acá, realmente su llegada es un augurio del fin de mundo! –contestó Dante, sin dejar de sujetar a su hermana.

-No ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo igual de grosera y prepotente, eso me asusta! –dijo Da Vinci, cerrando sus ojos y restregando su cara contra el pelaje del dálmata negro. En eso, los dálmatas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de su padre, por lo que Dolly decidió encararlo.

-Qué está pasando papá? Por qué ella está aquí? –dijo la perrita en tono de reproche.

-Escuchen…..la verdad….la verdad es que ella mando un mensaje hace unos días, pero no lo había abierto hasta ahora, no sé con qué propósito viene, pero, podrían al menos por un rato mostrarse un poco educados con ella….por favor?

-QUEEEEE? ELLA HA SIDO GROSERA CON NOSOTROS TODO EL TIEMPO! POR QUE DEBERIAMOS SER AMABLES CON ELLA! –gritó Dolly con una combinación de miedo y furia. El dálmata adulto miraba a su alterada hija y tomó aliento por un momento para contestarle.

-Escuchen: sé que ella no es de su agrado y sé que no ha sido una persona muy amable que digamos con todos, pero también ella es su madre, así que les pido que traten de comportarse, entre más rápido sepamos a que vino, más rápido se ira, quedo claro? –dijo Doug un poco alterado pero con tono impositivo. Los tres perros se miraron entre ellos, intercambiando miradas, como si discutieran en silencio cuál sería su plan a seguir. Tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio, Dolly se aproximó a su padre.

-*Suspiro* Esta bien, iremos, esperemos que sea rápido- dijo Dolly resignada. Doug sonrió un poco, satisfecho por lograr conciliar con sus hijos. Los cuatro dálmatas salieron de la habitación y se aproximaron a regañadientes a la visitante, pero sin despegarse de su padre, mirando con desconfianza a la hembra visitante, quien los miraba de arriba debajo de forma despectiva.

-Hijos, aquí está Dianne, salúdenla –dijo Doug, tratando de mostrarse conciliador.

-Hola –dijeron los tres dálmatas de forma desganada, evadiendo la mirada.

-Vaya, han crecieron bastante, a pesar de ser unos estorbos. Bien, terminemos con esto, la razón por la que vine aquí es Dolly.

Los cuatro canes intercambiaron miradas, sin entender lo que había dicho la dálmata adulta.

-A que te refieres con eso Dianne? –preguntó Doug intrigado.

-Estaba en una sesión de fotos en Alemania cuando vi que subieron un video de Dolly como participante en el Concurso de Etiqueta Canina de Candem. Reconozco que me gustó su desempeño, es una lástima que lo haya perdido, pudo ser un buen despegue para su carrera.

-Concurso de Etiqueta Canina? En qué momento participaste en un concurso? –preguntó Doug.

-Yo…yo…..es una larga historia…..después te la contaré –dijo Dolly con nerviosismo, sintiendo vergüenza al revivir ese acontecimiento, cuando se hizo llamar "Camila" y estuvo a punto de convertiré en una mascota sin voluntad solo para fastidiar a Clarissa.

-El punto es que vi su desempeño ante la pasarela, tiene un buen porte, elegancia, estilo, un talento natural, seguro heredado por mí. Ella podría ser una gran modelo canina, si dejara de lado esa actitud rebelde y fastidiosa. Fue por eso que aproveché un breve viaje de negocios a Londres para visitarte y llevarme a Dolly a Nueva York. Allá podrá tener una gran carrera y la entrenaré estrictamente para que sea tan famosa y exitosa como yo. Estoy segura que bajo mi debida tutela, será una de las mejores, y naturalmente seré yo quien promueva su carrera.

Tanto Doug como el resto de los cachorros quedaron totalmente impactados con semejante noticia, en especial Dolly, quien fue la primera en mostrar descontento por esa decisión.

-QUEEEEEEE?, PERO…YO NO QUIERO IRME DE CANDEM! NO QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ NI SER MODELO DE NADA! DILE ALGO PAPÁ!

-Dianne, no crees…..no crees que esto…es algo….precipitado? –dijo Doug titubeante.

-Tú no tienes nada que opinar Doug! Tuve que interrumpir mi carrera por tu culpa, si no me hubiera embarazado de esos inútiles cachorros, podría haberme consagrado como una de la mejore modelos! Me costó mucho trabajo volver a alcanzar mi nivel, pero eso a ti no te importó, preferiste hacer tu vida y abandonarme, pero recuerda algo: yo soy su madre, y tú me los quitaste para irte a otro país sin mi consentimiento, pero soy generosa, así que te dejo al inútil catastrofista de pelaje oscuro y a la seudoartista llorona, esa ni siquiera es mía, puedes hacer con ellos lo que te plazca, pero Dolly se ira conmigo porque es mía, y si te niegas, someteremos esto ante el Consejo Canino, ya verás cómo hago que me den la razón y convertiré tu patética vida en un infierno, así que no te metas en esto!

Dicho eso, Dianne se aproximó a Dolly, quien se ocultó detrás de su padre, quien no movió in un músculo. Sin importarle nada, la hembra tomó del brazo a la joven dálmata, jalándola con fuerza, ante los gritos de impotencia de todos los cachorros presentes.

-NOOOOOO! NO QUIERO IR CONTIGO! DEJAMEEEEEE!- gritaba Dolly desconsoladamente, aferrándose al suelo con sus garras.

-Ya tomé mi decisión y harás lo que yo te diga, porque soy tu madre! Así que guarda silencio y vámonos! –grito Dianne con frialdad. De pronto, Dante y Da Vinci sujetaron por el otro brazo a Dolly, impidiéndole a la hembra llevarse a su hermana mayor.

-DEJA EN PAZ A DOLLY, PERRA DEMENTE! –gritó Dante con desesperación.

-ES NUESTRA HERMANA! NO TE LA LLEVARAS! –gritó Da Vinci como nunca antes había hecho. Dianne les gruñó, mostrando sus dientes para asustarlos, pero aun así, no desistían.

-SUÉLTENLA, MOCOSOS SIN TALENTO! –gritó Dianne. Continuó jalando hasta que logró vencerlos y les arrebató a la cachorra. Estaba a punto de avanzar cuando se encontró con un nuevo obstáculo: Dylan se interpuso en su camino, al igual que el resto de los dálmatas de la casa, formando un muro de pelaje monocromático frente a la puerta principal, algo que impresionó a Dolly por la muestra de solidaridad de sus hermanos.

-Dolly es nuestra hermana, no va a separarla de nuestra familia solo por un capricho, déjela ir, ahora! –dijo Dylan con seriedad, alzando sus brazos para impedirle el paso a la dálmata adulta. Lejos de intimidarse, Dianne alzó su pata y le dio una fuerte bofetada que lo derribó. Todos los cachorros contemplaron horrorizados como su hermano mayor estaba en el suelo. Sin embargo, pese al severo golpe, Dylan se levantó y sin importarle el dolor de su enrojecida mejilla, volvió a interponerse en el camino de la dálmata adulta.

-HAZTE A UN LADO MOCOSO, O TE ARREPENTIRAS! –rugió Dianne enardecida.

-NO LO HARE! DOLLY ES MI HERMANA Y AQUÍ SE QUEDARA!- replicó Dylan con fuerza.

-Entonces voy a darte un buen correctivo, que es lo que necesitan los cachorros desobedientes como tú! –dijo la hembra. Alzó su pata, lista para propinarle otro golpe a Dylan, quien cerró los ojos ante el inminente ataque, cuando un grito se oyó en lo más alto de las escaleras.

-ALTOOOO! –gritó una voz con fuerza en lo alto de la escalera. Luego, una enorme silueta descendió por el barandal con gran agilidad, deslizándose de la misma forma que Dolly lo hacía, aterrizando entre Dylan y Dianne. Era Delilah, la matriarca de la gran familia dálmata, quien despertó al escuchar el alboroto y decidió intervenir al contemplar esa escena.

-Mamá! –dijo Dylan agradecido. Delilah volteó para dedicarle una mirada de ternura y orgullo a su hijo. Después se concentró en la dálmata visitante, a quien encaró directamente, dedicándole una severa mirada. Se interpuso en su paso mientras todos los demás perros de la casa contemplaban en silencio lo que ocurría.

-Así que tú eres la corriente que se casó con el inútil de mi esposo, bueno, dile a tus mocosos que se hagan a un lado, que tengo prisa por irme con mi hija –dijo Dianne de forma altanera.

-No sé quién seas tú, pero nadie entra a mi casa, insulta a mi familia, golpea a mí hijo y trata de llevarse a una de mis hijas, así que suelta a Dolly y retírate de mi casa! O sino….

-O sino que? –dijo Dianne prepotentemente, lanzando una mirada retadora a la dálmata doctora, quien le correspondió con otra mirada similar

-O sino….tendré que darte una lección de modales estilo "Candem"–dijo Delilah tajantemente. Ambas hembras se miraban fijamente, gruñéndose y mostrando sus colmillos, atentas a los movimientos de la otra, esperando a que alguna diera el primer ataque. Súbitamente, Dianne soltó a Dolly, e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre Delilah, quien con elegancia logró esquivar la embestida y aprovechó ese momento para darle un fuerte empujón a la hembra intrusa, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso. Los cachorros ovacionaron a su madre por ese movimiento, algo que no agradó a la dálmata modelo. Dianne se levantó furiosa y volvió a abalanzarse sobre Delilah, esta vez tan rápido que la dálmata doctora no pudo esquivar a tiempo su ataque, terminando en el suelo con Dianne encima de ella, mostrándole sus dientes y sujetando su cuello, lista para atacarla.

-PERRA VULGAR! CREES QUE NO SE PELEAR? TE ENSEÑARE QUIEN…..

No pudo terminar la frase, pues Delilah le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el hocico. Furiosa por eso, Dianne contraatacó, lanzando mordidas y zarpazos a Delilah, quien también respondió haciendo lo propio. Se podía oír como chocaban las mandíbulas y las garras de ambas hembras, mientras luchaban por sujetarse y lastimarse. El resto de los dálmatas permanecían paralizados, nadie se atrevía a moverse ni inmiscuirse en esa pelea, la cual se había vuelto personal. Tras unos minutos, ambas perras estaban llenas de heridas y sus blancos pelajes ahora estaban llenos de moretones y raspones rojos y morados. La glamurosa dálmata estaba totalmente desaliñada, al igual que la ruda doctora, pero aun así, ninguna cedía en su lucha. Por un momento, ambas se quedaron quietas, jadeando por el cansancio pero a la expectativa.

-Estas…cansada? Puedes….acabar…..esto…cuando…..quieras –dijo Delilah.

-*Jadeo*….nunca! -grito Dianne. Lanzó una nueva embestida, esta vez logró morder la pata derecha delantera de Delilah. Todos se asustaron al ver eso, pero curiosamente, la dálmata doctora ni siquiera se inmutó por ese ataque, mirando fijamente a su agresora.

-A eso le llamas morder? Hasta mis cachorros más pequeños lo hacen mejor, permíteme demostrarte como se hace- dijo Delilah. Abrió sus fauces y mordió con fuerza la oreja derecha de Dianne, quien gritó de dolor al sentir los dientes de su rival. Sin soltarla, Delilah arrastró a la dálmata pedante hasta la entrada, puso su pata en el escáner y desbloqueó la puerta principal. Una vez que la abrió, usó todas sus fuerzas y lanzó a Dianne a la calle, quien cayó sobre un charco de agua. Trató de incorporarse, pero Delilah saltó sobre ella, la sujetó de su collar y comenzó a golpearla con sus patas.

-Esto es por abofetear a mi hijo…y esto por insultar a mi esposo y a mi familia….y esto….por tratar de llevarte a mi hija! –dijo Delilah enfurecida mientras golpeaba a su rival. Una vez que terminó, la tomó una vez más del cuello y la acercó a su rostro.

-Escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez: si sabes lo que te conviene, aléjate de mi familia, y no intentes nada en contra de mi esposo, porque tampoco dudare en acudir al consejo para atestiguar lo pésima madre que fuiste con ellos. Además, pertenezco a una de las familias más antiguas de la ciudad, así que aquí tú no eres nadie en comparación conmigo, te quedo claro?

(Se sugiere leer la siguiente parte con la canción "Room of angel")

Dianne solo alcanzó a mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa. Delilah sonrió satisfecha y soltó a su rival, dejándola derrotada y humillada en medio del sucio charco y entró nuevamente a la casa. En ese momento, Doug, acompañado de Dolly, Dante y Da Vinci, salieron a donde estaba la maltrecha dálmata, quien apenas se podía levantar.

-Doug!….…no te quedes ahí parado….has algo! –balbuceó Diane, escupiendo sangre.

-No, no lo hare! Ya no puedo soportar esto Dianne, aguante tus insultos pensando que algún día cambiarias, pero veo que no es así, sigues siendo egoísta y superficial, considera esto nuestra última conversación. Hijos, despídanse de su madre.

Uno a uno, los tres cachorros se acercaron lentamente, mirando con desprecio a la derrotada hembra, quien los veía con una mezcla de incredulidad y

-Hijos…por favor…hablen con su padre, por favor –decía Dianne suplicante.

-Ahora si soy tu hijo, eh? Sabes, nunca entendí tu desprecio hacia mí, tal vez mi pelaje no sea tan claro y hermoso como el tuyo, pero me alegra no parecerme a ti y prefiero tener una familia que me ama y me quiere como soy, no necesito más, así que adiós –dijo Dante tajantemente.

-Ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia en comprenderme, yo podría haberte querido, pero solo me veías como un estorbo, aunque eso ya no importa, seguire adelante y solo te recordare como una mancha más en el lienzo de mi pasado, adiós– dijo Da Vinci con severidad. Por último, se acercó Dolly, temblorosa pero decidida y encaró a Dianne.

-No sé cuál era tu problema con nosotros, en especial conmigo, sé que eres mi madre, pero no hiciste nada para mostrarnos ni siquiera un poco de afecto, solo rencor y odio, así que es muy hipócrita que quieras pedirnos ayuda, todos sufrimos por tu culpa, pero yo sufrí más por tus golpes y gritos, yo solo quería una madre que nos quisiera y entendiera, pero ahora ya tenemos una, lo único que podemos reconocer es que gracias a tu desprecio, papá conoció a alguien mejor, y así fue que conocimos a esta gran familia que nos recibió con los brazos abiertos, y por eso no queremos volver a verte Dianne, no esperes ni siquiera una pizca de comprensión de nuestra parte, y no te preocupes, no pienso de ningún modo seguir tus pasos, no tengo intenciones de convertirme en un ser tan repulsivo como tú, ojala algún día lo entiendas, adiós.

Dicho esto, los tres cachorros se dieron la media vuelta, entrando a la casa. Doug se volteó y miró por última vez a Dianne.

-Adiós Dianne, buen viaje, y por favor, no vuelvas, ya no eres bienvenida aquí –dijo Doug, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Todos los cachorros se mantuvieron en silencio mientras veían al enorme dálmata subir silenciosamente las escaleras. Incluso Delilah quiso alcanzarlo, pero de pronto se vio rodeada por tres pares de brazos que la aprisionaron.

-Muchas gracias mamá, estuviste increíble! –dijeron Dante, Da Vinci y Dolly, quienes abrazaron a Delilah con fuerza.

-Eres nuestra salvadora –dijo Dante.

-Eres tan fuerte y decidida –dijo Da Vinci.

-Guau! No pensé que serias capaz de todo eso, eres asombrosa –dijo Dolly. Los tres miraban a la dálmata doctora con ojos vidriosos y húmedas miradas, abrazándola con más fuerza.

-No hay problema mis cachorros, todos ustedes son mis hijos y los amo a todos, haría hasta lo imposible por ustedes –dijo Delila, casi a punto de romper en llanto. Abrazó también a los tres cachorros, mientras todos los demás contenían las lágrimas. Unos momentos después, la hembra rompió el abrazo, momento que aprovechó Dylan para acercarse a su madre.

-Mama, estas bien? Te veo muy lastimada –dijo Dylan con preocupación.

-Estoy bien hijo, no te preocupes –dijo Delilah, mirando hacia las escaleras-, tú también hiciste un gran trabajo, estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Si hermano, fuiste muy valiente- dijo Dante.

-Jamás pensamos que alguien podría enfrentarla así– dijo Da Vinci.

-Quien lo diría, nuestro "capitán seguridad" hizo honor a su nombre, en serio, estuviste grandioso, gracias Dylan –dijo Dolly, abrazando a su hermano.

-Gra….gracias…solo….solo hice lo que debía hacer, aunque admito que si me dio miedo cuando me abofeteó, pero no iba a dejarla salirse con la suya, aunque no sabía que el trabajo de héroe era tan doloroso –dijo Dylan, sobándose su aún hinchada mejilla. Todos rieron por ese comentario, pero Delilah recordó la extraña actitud de Doug, así que decidió averiguar que era lo que le pasaba.

-Dolly, podrían cuidar a tus hermanos por un momento? Quiero ver como esta Doug, regreso en seguida.

-Claro que si mamá. Ven campeón, vamos a buscar un poco de hielo para tu mejilla –dijo Dolly. Mientras ellos iban a la cocina, Delilah corrió hacia las escaleras para subir a la habitación principal. Ahí encontró a Doug, recargado en un rincón, cabizbajo y mirando al suelo. Parecía que estaba tan concentrado en sí mismo que ni siquiera se percató que la hembra estaba ahí.

-Doug? Cariño, que te pasa? –preguntó Delilah con preocupación. El dálmata macho no respondió, seguía mirando al piso. Delilah se acercó y vio al enorme perro con los ojos llorosos. Poco a poco volteo y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la hembra, y volteo nuevamente para evitar mirarla directamente. Sus labios temblaron y comenzó a hablar.

-Delilah…..yo….lo siento…LO SIENTO TANTO! Soy….soy una desgracia como esposo y padre….entiendo si ya no quieres verme…yo…yo…soy una vergüenza para ti…..…..

-A que te refieres? –pregunto la hembra totalmente confundida.

-Mírate! Mi amada esposa…..estas llena de heridas! Dylan salió lastimado! Y casi perdemos a Dolly! Todo por mi culpa, por no intervenir, por no saber decirle no a… tu entiendes, soy un pésimo esposo, no mereces nada de esto, si consideras que debo irme y salir de tu vida….lo comprendo totalmente…solo…solo déjame despedirme de mi hijos y…

-DOUG, BASTA! –gritó la hembra, con la misma fuerza y magnitud con la que regañaba a sus hijos cuando estaba sumamente molesta, lo que hizo que el macho se detuviera como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo. Una vez que Doug guardó silencio, Delilah decidió hablar.

-Escúchame: tú eres un esposo maravilloso, un padre tierno y ejemplar, dedicado a su familia y a su trabajo. Es por eso que me case contigo, porque sabía que serias el can ideal para mí, sé que a veces eres algo distraído o blando, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que eres un excelente perro, que hemos formado una gran familia, y eres el dálmata al que amo más que nadie en el mundo, sin importar que tenga que lidiar con una modelo psicópata.

Esa observación hizo que ambos dálmatas se rieran, primero tímidamente y después fueron sonoras carcajadas que retumbaban por las paredes. Tras relajarse por el jocoso comentario, Doug abrazó a Delilah con fuerza y la miró con sus ojos totalmente humedecidos.

-YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, DELILAH! TE QUIERO CON TODO MI SER! NO SE QUE HARIA SIN TI! PERDONAME POR LO QUE TE HIZO DIANNE! SERE EL MEJOR ESPOSO DE LA HISTORIA, TE LO PROMETO!

-Te creo Doug…solo…..solo suéltame un poco, todavía….…me duele…mi cuerpo –dijo Delilah, quien apenas podía respirar por el fuerte abrazo.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, lo siento amor, deja que traiga tu maletín para curarte– dijo Doug disculpándose. Corrió por el maletín médico que su esposa usaba en el hospital, tomó un desinfectante y varias vendas y comenzó a curar amorosa y delicadamente a la hembra, quien estaba maravillada con la atención y el cuidado que el macho le dedicaba. Tras unos minutos, logró curar todas sus heridas y luego le dio unas pastillas para el dolor. Finalmente, Doug le dio un lengüetazo a Delilah en su nariz a manera de cariño.

-Listo amor, con esto te sentirás como nueva –dijo Doug con orgullo.

-Gracias Doug, puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro, lo que sea!

-Quiero que dejes de contactar a esa loca, y que no vuelvas a mencionar su nombre, entendiste? –dijo Delilah con una mirada poco amistosa y un tono de voz muy inquisitivo.

-Claro…claro que si amor, no volveré a mencionar a Dianne nunca más, ni le mandare mensajes, palabra de dálmata bombero –dijo Doug solemnemente.

-Confío en ti Doug, pero en serio, no vuelvas a contactarla.

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí amor.

-*Bostezo* creo que será mejor dormirnos *bostezo* estoy exhausta y los analgésicos que tomé harán efecto pronto.

-Tienes razón amor, recuéstate y descansa, yo veré a los chicos.

Delilah accedió a la petición de su esposo. Se acomodó en la maleta que usaba como cama, cerró los ojos y unos minutos después, estaba profundamente dormida. Doug bajó para ver cómo se encontraba el resto de la numerosa familia, y contempló como todos festejaban el valor de Dylan ante Dianne, además de que lograron frustrar el perverso plan de la dálmata visitante. El macho se acercó sin hacer ruido, limpiando sus ojos para que no se vieran rastros de llanto. Todos notaron inmediatamente que el adulto se acercaba, y guardaron silencio.

-Hola hijos…..podría….podría unirme a su celebración? –dijo Doug tímidamente. Todos se miraron mutuamente y continuaron en silencio, hasta que Dolly se acercó a Doug.

-Claro que sí, papá, ven con nosotros –dijo la dálmata, abrazando a su padre, quien correspondió con otro gesto similar. Después, Dante y Da Vinci se acercaron a ellos.

-Pero esto significa que…no volveremos a verla? –preguntó Dante nervioso.

-No, jamás, oficialmente ella ha salido de nuestras vidas- dijo Doug triunfante. Al oír eso, el cachorro de pelaje oscuro y la dálmata pintora se abalanzaron sobre su padre, uniéndose a Dolly y a su padre.

-Perdónenme hijos, fui débil, pero eso no volverá a suceder –dijo Doug con la voz quebrada.

-No te preocupes papá, fue algo que nos tomó por sorpresa a todos, pero ya está solucionado, nada podrá separar a esta maravillosa familia –dijo Dolly.

-Tienes razón Dolly, tienes razón, esto merece compartirse, VENGAN MIS NIÑOS, ABRAZO GRUPAL! –gritó Doug. Inmediatamente, los cuatro canes fueron cubiertos por un enjambre canino monocromático, deseoso de la muestra de cariño de su padre, quien gustoso sujetaba a sus cachorros. Tras unos minutos, el patriarca de la casa habló.

-Bien hijos, es hora de dormirnos, fue un día muy pesado y todos necesitamos descansar, en especial su madre, así que no hagan ruido. Dolly y Dylan, preparen y arropen a los cachorros, yo iré a dormir, hasta mañana mis pequeños.

Dylan y Dolly obedecieron la instrucción de su padre. Se llevaron a los cachorros y entre ambos se repartieron las faenas para prepararlos. Una vez que todos estaban listos, fueron a la gran habitación donde dormían, cada quien tomó su lugar y un rato después, la casa se sumió en un profundo silencio, levemente quebrantado por los sonidos de los cachorros al dormir.

* * *

La casa dálmata estaba tranquila, todo era paz y tranquilidad, algo rato en la bulliciosa casa. Los cachorros dormían despreocupadamente en su habitación, mientras Doug y Delilah descansaban en su propio cuarto. Sin embargo, un ruido hizo que Delilah se levantara. Abrió disimuladamente un ojo y pudo ver una silueta en la oscuridad que la veía fijamente desde la entrada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pensando que esa presencia podría dañarla. Quiso despertar a Doug, pero oyó como el macho roncaba, señal inequívoca de que estaba profundamente dormido, además de que su cuerpo aun le dolía por las heridas. A pesar de eso, pensó en sus hijos, lo que hizo que su instinto maternal se activara inmediatamente, así que se levantó de su cama, decidida a enfrentar a la posible amenaza.

-QUIEN ERES? VEN AQUÍ Y ENFRENTAME! NO TE ESCONDAS!- gritó Delilah. Adoptó una posición de combate, mientras gruñía y mostraba sus dientes, lista para atacar. La oscura figura se aproximó con lentitud. La débil luz de la luna se asomó por la ventana, reveló la identidad de la misteriosa presencia.

-Dolly! Por todos los perros! Que susto me diste querida! –dijo Delilah aliviada.

-Perdón mamá, no era mi intención despertarte, solo que…..no te había podido agradecer adecuadamente lo que hiciste por nosotros, estuviste genial al defendernos, y lamento que Dianne te haya lastimado, lo siento mucho.

-No tienes por qué disculparte cariño. Sabes que los quiero a todos y cada uno de ustedes, y como te dije esa vez en el spa canino, nadie se mete con mis hijos, ya se la "princesa pompones" o una modelo controladora y demente, no permitiré que dañen a mi familia, y hare todo lo posible por defenderlos, aun con mi propia vida.

-Gracias mamá –dijo Dolly, abrazando efusivamente a Delilah, quien también la abrazó. Ambas dálmatas permanecieron así por un rato, hasta que la adulta rompió el abrazo.

-Bueno, creo que debemos dormirnos *bostezo* necesito descansar para recuperarme de este día- dijo Delilah. Regresó a su cama y se acostó, pero vio que Dolly se acercó nuevamente.

-Oye mamá, quería…quería pedirte algo, no sé si se pueda….

-Si está dentro de mis posibilidades, con todo gusto.

-Quisiera…tal vez suene tonto, pero…..quisiera…..quisiera saber si…..si puedo….si puedo dormir contigo…es que… después de lo de Dianne…..me siento algo….vulnerable, y me gustaría dormir contigo para…sentirme segura.

Dolly miró a Delilah abriendo enormemente sus suplicantes ojos, algo que usualmente no haría. La dálmata adulta sabía que su hija era perfectamente autosuficiente, pero había hecho un enorme sacrificio para dejar momentáneamente de lado su orgullo, así que gustosa decidió aceptar su petición.

-Por supuesto cariño, no es ninguna molestia, puedes dormir conmigo esta noche –dijo Delilah. Dolly sonrió, moviendo la cola entusiasmada. Se acercó a la adulta, quien se acomodó para que ambas pudieran caber en la improvisada cama. Una vez que se acostaron, cerraron sus ojos, listas para dormir. De pronto, Delilah sintió que Dolly la abrazaba, y pudo sentir que unas gotas recorrían su pelaje. Miró a la cachorra y pudo oír que sollozaba levemente.

-Dolly, que te sucede? Estas…estas….llorando?- pregunto la adulta con preocupación.

-*Sollozo* Si mamá, estoy llorando…..pero de alegría, gracias por todo…te quiero mami.

-Yo también te quiero cariño –dijo Delilah con su voz quebrada, derramando algunas lágrimas que rápidamente limpió con su pata derecha. Sujetó con fuerza a su hija y ambas permanecieron fundidas en ese maternal abrazo, hasta que cayeron dormidas, un merecido descanso para ambas dálmatas, en especial Dolly, quien no se había sentido tan querida y protegida en años, y ahora sabía que ya no necesitaba ocultar su dolor o su pasado, pues contaba con el apoyo incondicional tanto de su nueva madre como de su numerosa y siempre bulliciosa familia, una familia repleta de muchos hermanos, manchas, aventuras y sobre todo, mucho amor para compartir, algo que nunca falta en la calle Dálmata.

**F I N**

* * *

_Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos mis leales lectores, espero les haya gustado esta historia, es la primer que hago de esta interesante serie y prometo que no será la última, pero mientras retomaremos nuestras historias de Paw Patrol y de MLP que andan pendientes._

_El viaje ha llegado a su fin, pero nuevos viajes estarán listo para partir pronto, no se los pierdan. _


End file.
